You can't make Padfoot do anything!
by HeartFullOfNapalm
Summary: Marceline Lynch, best friend of James Potter and Remus Lupin is a perfect teenager that every boy wants, and she's oblivious to it. Living with the Marauders at school and home, Marceline has a seemingly perfect life with her closest friends. Little does she know, the person she loathes most loves her entirely, and will do anything to win her over. Continues to the era of Harry.
1. Chapter 1

So, I wanted to do this story for a long time. I'd love to have my own OC in with the Marauders, so here it is. Enjoy, and anything you recognise I do not own.

* * *

"Black! I swear I'm going to kill you!" I screech, running down the stairs as fast as I could, grateful for all of the Quidditch training I've had, in order to remain the best Seeker. Once again, Sirius had stolen my clothes and towel whilst showering, leaving me with only my tight fitting leggings and beaten, old boots. I reach the bottom step, clenching my teeth as I look at Black's smug face as he stares me out, looking at me up and down. "I had to wear James' bloody shirt. Thanks." I bite out, shoving past him to get to the kitchen. True to my word, I had snuck into James' room and stolen his Quidditch shirt, the red, over sized over worn sweaty shirt feeling rather comfortable against my skin. I kissed James on his forehead before I left, giggling slightly at him as he looked oddly content as my lips pressed against his skin.  
"You look good in it, though, my dear Lynch." I can tell he's smirking, the bloody self-centered jerk. I turn around and stick my tongue out at him, and he gives some form of a genuine smile, but falters as soon as we hear footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Where's James?" I hear a soft, tired voice call from behind me. Turning around, I come face to face with Remus, and I smile at him as he smiles back at me, his messy blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.  
"He was in bed when I stole his shirt. Probably dreaming of Lily." Remus laughs and places his hand on my hip as he leans forwards for a piece of chocolate he had left open on the counter last night, and I can't stop the mad blush that creeps onto my cheeks, and the butterflies attacking my stomach. At some point since the contact with Remus' hand on my hip, I had stopped pouring my tea into my mug, and Black had crept up behind me as soon as Remus had let go, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I freeze straight away, and unconsciously reach for my wand, only to realise Black probably has it since he stole my clothes. I feel his breath against my ear and neck, and cold rolls down my spine.  
"Now, what was that blush for, Lynchie?" He says, jealousy clearing flooding through his voice. He bites at my ear, making me bite down hard on my lip so I didn't scream.  
"Get off, Black, and give me my bloody wand!" I screech, elbowing him in the ribs so he'd let go. He steps back, holding his arms out in surrender, and flashes me a quick grin as we stare at each other, and I refuse to look away first.  
"So when are you two going to be an item?" James says, grinning through his words. From the corner of my eye, I see Remus quietly sitting on one of the bar stools, just watching. I swallow hard.  
"Same time you and Lily become an item." I snap back, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Now now, sister. You know Padfoot will hold you against that." I shake my head, smiling slightly at James, and uncross my arms from my chest and turn away from Black's warm, hopeful gaze to look at James. His messy, ruffled black hair sticking up all over, his warm brown eyes meeting mine.  
"One, I'm not your sister, two, I doubt you and Lily will get together, she loathes you as much as I loathe Black," I say, jerking my thumb in the direction of him, "And three, I beat him in everything. He can't hold much against me." I finish with a satisfied grin.  
"Well, you may be better than me at everything, but I do still have your wand and clothes..." His voice trails off as Sirius pushes me to the side as he runs past me and James, running to the back door leading to the Potters' garden. Which is basically a collection of massive fields. It's our seventh year, and we're off on Christmas holidays. I was now living with James Potter and his family whilst not at Hogwarts, as my parents are dead and I have no idea who anyone else is in relation to me. I didn't even know my parents, I only knew of them by what Professor's at Hogwarts had told me. James had told his parents about my situation and they gladly accepted me into their home, as me and James were as inseperatable as him and Sirius are. Sirius had been pretty much adopted by the Potter's, as he finally left his hellish family behind, and was then blasted from the Black family tree. Not like Sirius really cared. So, here I am, with the famous James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, three quarters of the Marauders, as Peter Pettigrew liked spending time with his family and never came over to James' house as we did. My holidays have never been quite the same since becoming so close the the Marauders, and I loved every second I spent with them. Even that bloody Sirius, who I loathed. I'd rather die than admit I do still rather enjoy his company, though. Everyone would tease me, saying how Sirius loved me, and I'd deny it every time. All I saw when I looked at him was his rather protective gaze and his flirtatious, lopsided grin.  
"BLACK!" I scream at the top of my lungs, running after him, pushing poor James out of the way just as Sirius had just done. I chase him around the fields, running down towards the forest. He's done this pretty much every day since he had arrived at the Potter home. He turns suddenly when we're about half way into the dense forest, grinning at me and throwing me my wand.  
"Heads up, Marcie!" My eyes widen as he calls me by my first name, my nickname, and I feel my wand pulse under my finger tips as I catch it, and send Sirius a wicked grin and I throw hex after hex at him. He dodges some but is hit rather badly at others, and eventually falls to the floor in surrender as I laugh, brushing off an incoming hex he'd just thrown.  
"Come on Siri, you know I'm better at dueling than you are." I say, laughing as I run up to him and offer him my hand. He just stares at me for a while, and I slump my shoulders and my hand falls back to my side.  
"Siri?" He repeats, putting himself into a sitting position. I nod my head, and raise my eyebrow.  
"You called me Marcie." His eyes widen and a blush fills his cheeks. He. Blushed. Sirius Black, blushed. At me.  
"I - I - I did?" He stutters, standing up and never looking away from my amusement-filled eyes.  
"Yes. Now come on, James wanted to have a game of Quidditch this afternoon."

* * *

I watch her as she leaps off her broom, the gem firmly held in her hands. She laughs as Remus bends down and whispers something in her ear, and jealousy stabs me in the gut. She runs over to me just as me and James land, and she grabs my hand, pulling my fingers out from my palm, and puts the rhinestone gem in my hand, grinning at me. "Told you I'd be able to catch it."  
"But it's tiny! And James was firing that thing around like a mad man!" Amusement glitters in her eyes, her beautiful, soft, green eyes-  
"You're staring." James whispers in my ear, making me jump and drop my hand back to my side, still holding the gem tightly.  
"So, I win the bet. You have to make me and Remus chocolate cake." Marceline says proudly, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking, a strand of her perfectly straight dirt-blonde hair falling to her face.  
"You can't make Padfoot do anything!" I yell, running off down to the forest, smiling as I hear her frustrated scream of my last name, and her footsteps following me.

"Padfoot, you're in deep, mate." I turn on my stomach and growl into my pillow.  
"I know. But she's so bloody perfect." I groan as James kicks me in the rib, and shakes his head.  
"That's my best friend you're talking about, remember?" he says, laughing as he takes off his glasses and lays down on his bed.  
"And mine." Remus says, suddenly paying attention to our midnight chat me and Prongs always share.  
"Shut it, Moony. You've been all over her lately." I say bitterly.  
"You should get her a Christmas present, Padfoot. Start to show her you really care, and you don't loathe her as she loathes you." James says, quickly changing the subject from the incoming argument between me and Remus.  
"But how am I supposed to get her something she'll really like? She's perfect, so the present will have to be too." I groan and turn onto my back, suddenly wide awake with ideas running through my head. Our bedroom door suddenly opens and reveals Marceline stood in the doorway, tears tracking down her cheeks. James and I jump up from our beds quickly, panic rising in my stomach and heart. I'd never seen or heard of her cry, even at her parents death. James runs up to her, enveloping her in a tight hug, to which she returns and sobs into his chest. He murmurs things to her and she grunts slightly in response, and when she lets go of him, she grabs his hand and they walk to his bed, Marcie sitting down heavily, crossing her legs in the middle of his bed and wiping viciously at her cheeks. I sit down next to her with a frown etched onto my face, and she slowly turns to look at me, her face a light shade of pink, from the crying and the vicious rubbing on her cheeks. Prongs sits down on the other side of her, and Remus gets up and sits behind us all, and rubs circles on her back comfortingly. I take her hand in mine, not really caring about keeping up appearances and acting so coldly to her. To my surprise, she doesn't pull away, she just entwines her fingers together with mine, a wave of pure happiness and longing taking over my body. Me. Sirius Black, feeling this stupid and happy over a girl. She leans her head on James' shoulder, and for a while nobody speaks, only her heavy breathing to be heard as she fought away the last of her tears.  
"I had a nightmare." She says suddenly, making me hold tighter on her hand and Remus' hand to still on her back. He composes himself and continues, making Marcie sigh lightly.  
"Want to tell us about it?" James asks softly, placing his hand on her knee. She shakes her head quickly, her eyes widening in panic. Another while passes in silence, as none of us know what to say. It was so un-Marcie like to be in such a state, it even shocked me.  
"Can I stay here tonight?" She whispers, looking down at mine and her joined hands.  
"Yeah, but you're sleeping in my bed with me. I don't trust Sirius or Remus with you." James says, and Marcie laughs softly. She murmurs an okay, and looks at me, her green eyes searching mine.  
"Uhm, Siri, can you let go?" She whispers as I feel heat rise to my cheeks, and I lean forwards and kiss her temple, letting go reluctantly of her hand. I reach my bed and turn on my side, watching her as she gets in James' bed with him, and James wraps very protective, brotherly arms around her. She smiles as she looks over at me, and mouths a goodnight, closing her eyes. I watch her and James, wishing over and over again that I was him, just so I know what it feels like to have her wrapped in my arms out of her choice, not just because I creep up on her and tackle her from behind. I remember the feeling of panic as she ran into our room crying, and that's when I realise I really have fallen hard for her. And that's when it comes to me - the perfect thing to get her for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merry Christmas!" Marceline yells, forcing my eyes open and sleep to quickly fade. I stare up at Marceline, who was once leaning over me whilst I slept, run over to James and shake him awake, laughing. She was wearing a dark green shirt that ended just below her hips, her black tight-fitting leggings and old black boots she refused to bin, and wore all the time. Her hair was down for a change, and it was curled into fine ringlets, something which was never seen of for Marcie. Her hair was naturally straight and always tied back one way or another, and might I say, her hair down and flowing freely about her chest made her even more beautiful. I slung my legs out of my bed, rubbing at my eyes to try and force myself properly awake.  
"It's not even seven in the morning, Marcie!" I yell, lunging forwards towards James' bed and grabbing her wrist tightly, throwing her onto the bed to lie down next to James. She laughs and clutches at her stomach, with the free hand that I wasn't tightly holding, and stares up at me with her innocent emerald eyes.  
"But it's Christmas!" She grins, fighting me off of her.  
"It's a morning! It's bad enough when you come into our dorm and wake us up!" James rolls from the bed, and shakes his head at us, grinning and crossing his arms across his chest, silently watching us. Remus had already left the room to go to the bathroom, leaving us three alone in James' huge spare room which we always stayed in.  
"Maybe I should stop then, and let you two get as many detentions as possible. Ooh, you should have a competition! Like who gets-"  
"I should make Lily my girlfriend as quickly as possible then, shouldn't I?" James interrupts, making both of our heads snap up to look at him. "I mean, you're both perfect for each other." He shrugs and winks at me, making me narrow my eyes and watch him leave the room. "Oh, and I have your present downstairs, Tails. Don't take to long kissing Padfoot." I smile inwardly at him when he says Tails. It was her name us Marauders had given her, as her Animagus form is a fox because after learning me, James and Peter were all Animagus, she was so stubborn and set on the idea of joining us. We gave her the name Tails because of her amazing and beautiful ginger tail she had, which put all of our forms to shame, quite frankly. Only Peter called her by Tails, and sometimes James did, depending on what he was saying to her. I'm not really sure why none of us call her by it, but Marcie and Lynch is what naturally falls off the tongue for me.  
I let go of Marcie's wrist, and cast a quick look at her and smirk when I see a small blush on her cheeks, as she picks up James' pillow and throws it at the door he just left running out of. She catches me staring and makes a dismissive noise, brushing past me as she heads for the door.  
"I was slightly red in the face because I stood up too quickly. Don't get your hopes up, Black." I frown slightly at her, and she pauses in the doorway, casting me a look with an un-readable emotion flicking across her face.  
"Whatever, Lynch. I believe it is you who shouldn't be getting their hopes up. Now, if I remember correctly, you never got your clothes back from me when I -"  
"You'll give me them back one day. I don't doubt that for a second, Black," She winks and turns around, then pauses for a second and turns back to face me. "Oh, and you have no shirt on." She then slides out from the doorway, and I hear her running down the stairs, yelling something to James and him yelling in response. I smirk and pull on a shirt, and see an old sweatshirt of mine I hadn't worn since last year on the floor by my bed. I grab it as I leave the room, hearing the bathroom door click signalling Remus' exit. I run down the stairs, pulling the jumper over my head as I do so, and run straight into someone. Smelling strongly of roses and pine cones I know instantly it's Marcie. I remember smelling that exact mixture of scents when I smelt Amortentia for the first time in Slughorn's class. When he rudely asked me what I smelt, I lied and said I didn't smell anything, earning an eye roll from Marcie and then a quick flash of a smile when she realised I was looking at her. "Black," I expected her voice to be filled with anger and impatience, as it usually was with me, but instead she laughed and her voice sounded soft when it met my ears. I feel her hands on my shoulders, and I realise the second I ran into her and realised who it was, I froze and stopped pulling my jumper on. She tugs at it and my vision returns to see Marcie's face lit up in amusement, and her hands still on my shoulders from pulling it free from my face. We stare at each other for a moment, and she slowly drops her hands from my shoulders and steps back away from me. "You suit that colour, Sirius." She says quietly, still staring intently at me.  
"I suit every colour."  
"You slimy little dog!"  
"Cranky little ginger fox!"  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with gingers!" James called, making me and Marcie share a glance and burst out laughing.

"It's freezing, Sirius. Why are you making me stand out here?" I look over at her and smile as she ties her hair back into a messy bun, letting it lay on her shoulder.  
"I told you a million times. I like the cold, it's a very starry night and I'm giving you your Christmas present. Save the best 'til last, right?" She walks over to me and smiles weakly, leaning forwards and peering down over the edge of the balcony, down towards the forest. I see the goosebumps all over her arms and sigh, taking my jumper off and thrusting it at her. She spins around with a raised eyebrow, eyeing the jumper.  
"Have you put itching powd-"  
"Just wear the bloody thing, Marce." She takes it and pulls it on over her head, giving me a quick side-ways glance as she realises the jumper was safe from pranks. "Here," I say softly, stepping closer to her and pulling it down at the back, covering up her pale skin that was showing. I look up at her slowly, to see her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and pink tinting her cheeks.  
"Are you sick?" She asks suddenly, raising her hand to my forehead and pressing the back of her hand against it, as if checking my temperature.  
"Can't you just accept my kindness?" I snap, making her hand fall from my forehead quickly. "I'm sorry," I murmur, making her piercing gaze soften and her lips to tug up a little.  
"It's just weird for you to be so nice, Black."  
"Can you tell me about your nightmare?" I whisper, moving even closer to her, so our arms were touching as she turned to face the forest once more.  
"Some other time." She murmurs, tugging at the bottom of my jumper (which gave me a satisfying feeling and butterflies in my stomach at the sight of her wearing my clothing,) through her memory of the dream.  
"Sorry," I say, taking her hand and making her spin to look at me. My breath hitches slightly as I entwine her fingers and she smiles warmly at me, making me finally put my free hand in my pocket and pull out her present. I turn her around, dropping her hand, flexing it at the sudden loss of her hand against mine. I unclasp the hook and place the necklace around her neck, and fasten it as she moves her curly locks out of the way. "Just so you know we'll always be with you in your heart, even when we're not there in person." I whisper, a lump forming in my throat as I will away tears threatening to spill. Just the mere thought of us not being able to be near her makes me want to scream, cry or murder someone. I had placed charms of each of our forms on a leather necklace; a small black stone dog, a crystal stag, and a stone wolf, representing me, James and Remus. I hear her gasp as she bows her head, looking at what I had just given her. I give her a lopsided smirk as she spins around to face me, her eyes alight with happiness, a tear even spilling over and down her cheek, and a huge grin on her face. In the space of a second, she's in my arms and murmuring 'thank you' over and over again against my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me tightly. My heart speeds up and I hold her as close as possible to me, scared that this moment will fade like a dream or she'll back away and hex me, just as I expected her to at simply getting her alone out here with me. Christmas must really affect her, because all day she's been acting this way. Overly happy. She even wondered if she should send an owl to Peter, whom she barely spoke to, for a conversation and to send him a present. She over reacted when Lily sent her an owl containing a long letter (which she refused to let us all read, and refused to let us read what she responded with,) and present, and she hadn't even insulted me and actually meant it. I smile down at the girl I held so closely in my arms, and rested my chin on the top of her head, looking up at the stars. And to think, I only liked Christmas because it was time off school.

* * *

I can't be the only one who desperately wants her necklace, can I?


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the majority of the evening standing on the balcony and looking over the fields, down to the forest and stargazing wrapped up in Sirius' arms, I couldn't think straight at all. It was, honestly, the safest, warmest and most content I'd ever felt in a long time. Lack of parents whilst growing up impacted on me a lot, it seems, and James managed to fill that gap for me by being my brother. But with Sirius, it was different. A nice different. I felt happy when having my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest whilst he traced patterns onto my back with his finger and making weirdly amusing jokes that didn't necessarily make sense. I sit on the edge of my bed, not really sure what to do now due to the lack of Sirius' arms wrapped around me. My mind would eventually drop the thoughts of Sirius, only for me to think or see something else which would remind me of him and drag my thoughts straight back to him. With a groan, I change my leggings to my pyjama shorts, leaving Sirius' jumper on unintentionally. I slide into my bed and close my eyes, forcing sleep to come to me so I didn't have to lie awake thinking about Sirius, and how confused I am over him. I've loathed him since first year, since I was always in the spotlight for his pranks. Every day some form of prank would fall upon me, until I realised they were spiteful actions that weren't actually pranks, just things to hurt and embarrass me. In fourth year, it died down a little. He began to give me half smiles when I would walk up to James and talk to him or when he'd ask of me to sit next to him in class, and just started to ignore me instead as the year progressed, which suited me just fine, as long as I wasn't being hurt. Fifth year, we came to some form of un-spoken agreement which was to be civil with each other, and we managed to sit next to each other on the Hogwarts Express with only one duel, which was seen as a miracle to everyone. Remus even told me he considered throwing a party because of it. Of course, we were punished the second we arrived at Hogwarts, and we served detentions the following day. Sixth year, he started acting as though we were dating, making me either hate or like him more, I don't think I'll ever be sure which. He would run up to me, declaring his undying love, or that I was the love of his life, hugging me from behind or grabbing my hand randomly, grinning and smirking the whole time. Of course, I would pull away and hex him, accepting the detentions gladly if that's what it took to get him away. He would stare at me every time I was with a boy that wasn't him, and if they got too close he would come over and shove him away, forcing my attention onto him instead. The boys I would be talking to never did talk to me again, which made me want to scream in his face every time I saw or thought of him.  
I jump from my bed and run to the door the second I hear spells being fired, and Sirius and James' screams, fearing the worst. Death Eaters? You-Know-Who? I sprint from my room and to theirs, kicking their door open with my wand in hand. My eyes land on Remus laughing on his bed and clutching at his stomach, Sirius doubled over in laughter and James lying down on the floor stiffly, his eyes moving around madly. Full Body-Bind Curse. That's what I jumped out of bed for. Their stupid games. Anger washed over me and I mentally screamed, my fingers tightening around my wand.  
"You morons! You scared me half to death!" I screech, waving my wand at James and thinking the word 'Finite' in my head. Sirius quickly stood up straighter and his mouth gaped open slightly at me, and I heard Remus quietly trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand. I was getting better and better at nonverbal spells, and I hid it from them that I'd been practicing. James jumped up back onto his feet, wand back in hand and pointing it at Sirius. I growl and think of 'Expelliarmus', catching both Sirius and James' wands when they fly towards me, and I walk out of their room and slam the door behind me, tears welling up in my eyes. Why were they both so stupid? Why did they constantly feel the need to scare me? I know it's unintentional, and I know they always feel bad afterwards, but they don't realise how panicked I get. They are my family now, all I have. Losing them...I don't want to think about it.

* * *

She slammed her bedroom door in my face, and I heard her slide down the other side of the door. I smacked my head against it and banged my fist on the door.  
"Go away!" I heard her murmur weakly. I sigh and pound my fist against the door again.  
"Please, Marcie! Open up!" I slide down against her door just like she did, and wait. She can't just keep the door locked all night, can she?  
"Get up," I hear her muffled voice say. I jump up quickly and reach for the door knob, just as she opens the door to reveal her messy hair, her red face and tears falling down her cheeks. Before even thinking I pull her to me and hold her, not caring her arms weren't wrapping around me. "You worried me, I thought - I thought that-" I pull back from her and stare at her panic-filled eyes.  
"I'm sorry, we weren't thinking, we just-"  
"I know, I know. I've known you both since first year. You don't think about anything." She bit out coldly. Her eyes soften and she bows her head, taking my hand in hers and pulling me over to her bed, forcing me to sit next to her as she rests her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for a while until my heart slows down a little and returns to a fairly normal pace, and I slip my arms around her and bring her up to sit on my lap.  
"Get some sleep, Marce." I whisper, holding her closely to my chest and pulling her legs across me and on the bed.  
"Promise you won't duel again without warning me first?"  
"Of course." I whisper, my arms tightening around her.  
"And promise - promise you'll stay with me tonight?"  
"I promise, Marceline. Always."

* * *

Had to slip the 'Always' in there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, wake up wake up! I need you Tails! Lily wrote to me and I need to impress her!" I groaned and turned slightly in my half-sleep state, opening my eyes when I hear a quiet laugh from next to me. My eyes land on Sirius, and I smile slightly at him.

"I wish I didn't have to be so bloody close to Lily sometimes," I groaned as I sat on the edge of the bed that Sirius must've put me in at some point in the night, looking around the room as I began searching for my shoes. "Have you stolen my shoes?" I ask, turning to look at Sirius who was staring at me happily from the other side of the bed. He didn't answer but continued to stare, so I grabbed my pillow and whacked him on the head with it. "Sirius!" He blinked and sat up on his elbow, grinning at me.

"You just called me Sirius." I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed, stretching my arms over my head once up. Sirius jumped from the bed and wrapped his arms around me just as I stopped stretching, causing my stomach to be attacked with butterflies. I sighed and bowed my head, turning on the spot to look at him. His eyes were wide, as if he hadn't just realised what he'd done, and I found myself lost in his stormy grey eyes. I sighed and let my head fall onto his shoulder, suddenly feeling tired and confused as to what I felt about him. Do I like him? More than a friend? I let out a frustrated cry at my thoughts and snapped my head back from his shoulder, backing away from him.

"Shoes." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Socks!" He said, grinning.

"No, shoes." I growled, stepping forwards.

"Are what you wear on your feet." He said, giving me a lopsided grin.

"Sirius! Where are they?"

"Where is my wand?" He countered, mimicking me and crossing his arms over his chest. I let out a laugh and grin at him.

"You look like a spoilt little boy, Black, who doesn't have what he wants." I said, dropping my arms to my sides and watching him as he copied.

"I don't have what I want." He grumbled to the floor, making my eyebrows knit together and butterflies invade my stomach again. I placed a hand to my stomach, the feeling making me sick and dizzy.

"What do you want, Sirius? You have everything." I grip my stomach, the feeling intensifying, and I let out a small gasp as my stomach felt like it was being pulled apart.

"I don't," he said, finally managing to look up at me. He stepped forwards and his eyes and face became flooded with concern, and he gathered me up in his arms, maintaining eye contact with me the whole time. "Marceline? What's wrong?" He breathed, pulling me down to the floor. Blackness started sweeping into my eyes, and I knew I was about to pass out. I gave into the dizziness, grabbing Sirius' arms and hands desperately as I fell into it.

"Murgh." I murmured as I blinked open my eyes, feeling incredibly stiff and, well, ill. I glanced around the room I was in, suddenly aware I was in Hogwarts, the Hospital Wing, to be exact. How long have I been out for? I tried bending my toes, but they wouldn't budge. An excruciating pain traveled through me, and my stomach felt like it was being torn apart again. I groaned and tried to sit up, desperate for some form of movement, but I couldn't. My body felt like it weighed more than a troll does. I looked around, every bed apart from mine was empty, and there was no sign of Madam Pomfrey anywhere. I closed my eyes again, and waited. I couldn't move. I don't know where my wand is, and there isn't anyone around. Great. I'm stuck. My only memory from before getting in this bed was falling to the floor in my room with Sirius. Sirius. My heart did a weird little flip at the mere thought of my name, and I groaned again, my eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, my dear, you're awake!" I heard Pomfrey call, rushing over to my side. She began thrusting things at me, and I could only accept the vials she was forcing to my lips. After many vials of what tasted like Hippogriff dung later, she caressed my cheek and smiled sweetly at me. "You're just like your mother. Only she was more into academics, not pranks. Should've been sorted into Ravenclaw if you ask me." She mumbled, her hand dropping to her side again as she stood up. I began sitting up, the ache and heaviness from my bones gone completely.

"You knew my mother?" I asked, sliding out of the bed to stand in front of her. She nodded her head and smiled again.

"Some other time, dear. Go get changed and go to the great hall, dinner started a few minutes ago, pet." I did as she asked, the aching and pain gone completely from my body. I don't think I even want to know what happened to me, and I can only guess I've been out for more than two weeks, seen as though school had restarted for the year. Straightening my skirt, adjusting my tie and slinging my robes on, I stood in the door way of the great hall, and took a deep breath, taking my first step in. The second I did so, the Gryffindor table burst out into cheers and claps, even some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did, too. My eyes instantly landed on Sirius, with his mouth hanging open slightly to make an 'o' shape, and Remus laughing with warm eyes on me. I blinked to see James and Sirius both jumping from their seats, running towards me and gathering me up in a hug. I laughed which ended up turning into a cough, and their arms instantly dropped from me and I saw their concerned faces. I giggled and shook my head.

"It was just a cough, you morons." James laughed and Sirius wrapped his arms around me again obsessively and protectively, holding me tightly.

"We've missed you." James said, grabbing my hand and pulling me from Sirius' safe, warm arms. I glanced over my shoulder at him, and held back my laugh at his sad face as I fell from his arms. I held out my hand for him and he took it, lacing our fingers together. I looked away as James sat me down next to Lily, Sirius falling into the seat next to me, still holding on to my hand.

"I'm not hungry, Potter. I've just had potion after potion poured down my throat thanks to Poppy, I don't want any food. I'll end up being sick all night." I said, pushing the plate that James was filling with food away from me. He shot me a look as if to say 'I don't care, eat' and I rolled my eyes, pulling it back to me. "Just a little bit, then." I moaned, reaching for a fork.

"No hello for me, Mar Mar?" Lily said sadly, and I giggled as I dropped Sirius' hand before shooting him an apologetic look, and wrapped my arms around Lily, her silky red mane soft against my dirty blonde one.

"Hello Lily!" I yelled, making everyone around us laugh and some of the Slytherin's heads to turn our way. Once I pulled back I kissed her on the forehead, and winked at James, who was clearly jealous of the affection I give her. My eyes met with Severus Snape over James' shoulder, and I gave him a curt nod, to which he responded with one back, turning back around. Me and Snape were what I guess you could call friends, every time I saw the Marauders giving him grief, I would snap and defend him, knowing nobody else would. We sat together in Potions, and we did have nice conversations, usually. He would sometimes slip up and start talking about Lily, and I knew he liked her. Well, more than liked. I felt sorry for him, and I would often talk to Lily, trying to make her see the sense and start talking to her once best friend again. Naturally, she wouldn't. Stubborn little doe.

Once I had almost finished my meal, I sighed and took in a deep breath, suddenly remembering my conversation with Poppy.

"You okay Marcie?" Sirius whispered in my ear, making me jump and open my eyes to look into his grey ones. I found the closeness we were sitting comfortable, as did the random times he would brush his hand next to mine, or his arms would slip across my body. I nodded my head and murmured that I'd tell him later, my thoughts drifting back to my mother. If Poppy Pomfrey knew her, then who else does? Surely other Professors do. It had never dawned on me to ever ask the Professors about my parents, I always respected Dumbledore enough to tell me himself if there were anything I needed to know. I hadn't realised I was staring at the Professors until Dumbledore's eyes met mine, and he smiled brightly at me. I blushed and looked down at the table, suddenly no interest of staying here anymore, even if all my friends were here. I stood up from the bench, hopping over it and looking at this group of people I call friends. I smile and Sirius turns to look at me, his curly hair bouncing as he moved his head. He stood up instantly and stood at my side, gazing at me curiously.

"I need to go to the Hospital Wing," I blurted quickly, meeting Sirius' gaze to show him I was lying. He gave me a slight smirk and grabbed my hand. James stood up to join us, but I shook my head. "Sirius can take me, I'm fine, James." I said softly, as he tutted and sat back down, and I winked at him as I patted Lily's head.

* * *

"Astronomy tower?" I asked, once we were away from the great hall. Marcie looked up at me and nodded, casting her gaze back down to the floor. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, a habit from James. I was embarrassed, to be honest. I was scared for Marcie, and scared I'd ruin things between us. Every time I looked over at her, I had a pain of longing spread through me, and I desperately wanted to be with her all the time. I wanted to own her, for her to be mine and nobody else could touch her. I hated the way the males in the room looked at her when she breezed into the great hall earlier, hated it so much I had to have her in my arms at all times, otherwise I was afraid of losing my temper. I cast another look at her, and deeply regretted it. She was biting her lip and looking around, clearly deep in thought. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than usual. "Marce?" Either she didn't hear me or didn't want to talk to me, because she continued to bite her lip and look elsewhere. We reached the top of the tower, and I held each side of her face in my hands. "Marce." She looked up at me slowly, her eyes glittering. I looked down at her lips slowly, my heart racing. I'm Sirius Black. I can have any woman in the world, but not this one. Why was she so stubborn? So perfect? Before I knew it, I was leaning forwards and capturing her lips with mine. She moaned and hooked her arms around my neck, urging me on. Her lips were soft, gentle and fit mine perfectly. The kiss became more hungry and passionate, and my hands dropped from her face and to her hips, pulling her against my body. I moaned as she bit down onto my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her fingers buried into my hair at my neck, and I twirled her, pressing her against the railings, kissing her deeper until I thought my heart was about to break. Eventually, I needed air, and I pulled back, staring at her now swollen lips. I ran my hand through her hair and listened to her getting her breath back, her heart hammering against my own. I felt like I was floating. I had just kissed her. The girl I've loved for years, and I've finally kissed her. If this was what heaven was like, kill me any day. "Say something." I murmured, my fingertips trailing down her neck. She let out a throaty laugh and buried her head in my chest, her hands falling to wrap around my waist.

"I can't." I laughed at her voice, breathless. I kissed the top of her head and just held her. I finally had her. I finally had Marceline Lynch.

"Marcie? How long have you liked me?" I asked, unsure whether I wanted the answer or not.

"I'm not sure," she murmured, pulling her head down to hers. "Long enough to know I wanted that kiss." She said, pulling back and looking up at me in the eyes. I bent my head down to her mouth, smirking.

"How about another?" I said against her lips. She nodded and I gave her a tender kiss, pulling back after a moment and I began twirling her hair around my finger.

"We need to go to the common room," she whispered, pressing another kiss to my lips. "Lily will think you've kidnapped me." I laughed and draped my arm around her, pulling her down the stairs.

"I did, sorta." She giggled and walked so our hips were touching, making me bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from dragging her into an abandoned classroom and claim her lips once more.

* * *

I don't like this chapter. I'll probably change it, but yep. Here it is.

Thanks for reading x


End file.
